warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Leopardfire01
Hey Leopard, Yes your Message Wall doesn't exist anymore because our wiki took a vote here and here and the majority of users picked Talk Page. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 23:01, December 16, 2013 (UTC) No Prob! [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 23:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! A user called Firey (Not on this wiki) made it for me :D [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 00:06, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I suck at coding so I can't make siggy's... (Not even my own xD) So you should ask Clever or Ginger. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 00:17, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Leopard! Congrats at becoming an admin! Because life can do T e r r i b l e T h i n g s 22:52, December 17, 2013 (UTC) hey, I saw on Hawk's talk you wanted a sig. Ask me away. Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe s''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''a] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe v''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''i] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe o''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''u] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe r...] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe I need a '']saviour... 11:17, December 18, 2013 (UTC) mew. Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R Hover over to your username in the top right corner of the screen. Click "My Preferences" under your username. From there, there is a little box that says "Custom Signature." Put { { Subst:User:Leopardfire01/Sig} } without the spaces between the parentheses. Click the check box under it that's says "I want to use wikitext in my signature" before scrolling to the bottom of the screen and clicking "Save." Then above the "Custom Signature" box there should be an existing signature thing that shows what your current siggie is. This should work, but of it doesn't just message page me and I will try to help as best I can!(or Clever, cuz I am lazy and floofed) Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''s] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe a''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''v] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe i''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''o] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe u''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''r...] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe I need a '']saviour... 07:52, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh my StarClan Leopard that's great!! [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'''friendship 'on 'fire~]] 00:27, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leopard! Thanks for stopping by on my chat page, and for welcoming me! 05:18, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the siggy thing up there... not sure what's wrong. -Shiningfur I just joined this wiki, because Hawk asked me to. -Shiningfur Yeah I am kinda condused about one thing if you could help. My siggy 05:28, December 20, 2013 (UTC) seems to work fine on the other wiki I do, but it isn't working here. Any ideas? I've had to resort to putting the link in my name. -Shiningfur Eh, Leopard, you don't need to use your sig on comments. It gets annoying. Alright, I'll stop. (P.S. Who wrote this??) Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 01:52, December 23, 2013 (UTC)) Ok, thanks for letting me know! -Shiningfur Okai, so you know how to make a blog right? So when you make it say whatever you want it to then copy and paste this and put it on the blog: '''''BUT' '''make sure there are ''no spaces or it won't work! < poll > Question You Desire Answer One Answer Two Answer Three Extra Answers, etc., etc. < / poll > ~Merry Christmas [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 22:57, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes I am fine with that! That would be pretty cool. Go for it. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 01:23, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Yay okai! Imma vote soon but can I edit it so there is no extra spaces? [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 01:42, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh nevermind you got it ;D [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 01:42, December 27, 2013 (UTC) His name is Death the Kid from the show Soul Eater. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 02:13, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeh it's great! You can watch the episodes on http://www.dubbedepisodes.org/soul-eater Thats where I watch them. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 04:00, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Awesome!! I hope you like it! [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 04:08, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leopard can you do me a favor? I'm really busy and im wondering if you can add Flameflight into the CraneClan Warriors? Thanks! [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 19:22, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!! And was it approved? If yeh then you can add it in. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 06:23, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I really like your signature:) how did you change it?-venus454 hey leoperdfire if youre on do you wanna go on chat with me? -venus454 Lepoerdfire I'm so sorry!!my mom called me and said I had to do some math:(sorry I told you to go to chat for no reason -venus454 Hai!!check out my new siggiI snap (talk) 06:04, January 1, 2014 (UTC)it actually green but it dosnt show up that way green. I snap (talk) 01:14, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I snap 01:27, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Wanna go on chat? [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 05:46, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey leopardfire!is it okay if I join cloud clan?I snap 04:12, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the sig thing.thats the sig I use in warrior cats answer wiki.Venus454oh snap snap 04:17, January 12, 2014 (UTC) To join do I have to get a warrior name?and do I have to describe what they look like? 18:47, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Venus454oh snap snap 18:49, January 12, 2014 (UTC)(sorry about that.forgot to log in before I send you the message)Venus454oh snap snap 18:49, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hiii :) [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 00:26, January 15, 2014 (UTC) i was wondering if i could roleplay this cat: Name:skyflower apearence:beautiful pure white she-cat with sky blue eyes personality:she's really sassy and can be rude but she's a really good friend and you can always trust her.I snap 23:10, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ; sorry about that.u know tha tcat i asked t roleplay i just left her description and everything on cloudclanso dont bother sending me a message about itVenus454oh snap snap 15:41, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey leopard!thanks for approving my cars.i was wondering if pebblestone could be skyflowers mate?-venus454 Sorry I meant cats.lolVenus454oh snap snap 16:02, January 18, 2014 (UTC) yeah sure !her mentor can be skystar.but can pebblestone be skyflowe' mate?Venus454oh snap snap 21:24, January 18, 2014 (UTC) New wiki Tottaly!we need more members anyway BTW irf you want i can make you an admin.i made one on the first day. Wiki okay ill make you an admin and ya ill ask hawk/ Venus454oh snap snap 23:32, January 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Inactive No no it's totally fine. I understand completely. No need to be sorry, school is in the way for everyone. Thank you for being so concerned but it's fine. Take it easy ;) [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 00:04, February 11, 2014 (UTC) RPing hey leopardfire. Hey you know how we make character pages for the cats we roleplay, well my computer's acting up( probably because me brother messed it up) and it wont let me go to images so i was wondering if you could get the pictures for my cats? I snap 18:14, February 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:Anything? Im glad you want to help and its okai, everyone is kinda inactive these days but i dont really have anything.. :P Thanks bunches though for making the cat pages and putting the categories! I'll tell you if i need help with anything :) [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 21:59, June 4, 2014 (UTC)